


Jonathan's Pet Project

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's always had pet projects, but they've never been this rewarding before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonathan's Pet Project

        Jonathan spent hours toiling in the castle and hiding from both Mavis and the Count. He chose his words carefully when around them, not wanting to lie to them but also not wanting to reveal his secret until the time was right. He spent his nights with his monster friends, slept a few hours each day, and spent the remainder of his time working. He'd always gone hard at everything he did, and especially his pet projects. This one proved his most rewarding one yet when he saw his friends' faces light up when he presented the Ghost Table Races.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
